This invention relates to a method for use in preparing a customized multifocal contact lens. This invention also relates to a multifocal contact lens produced using such a method.
Bifocal contact lenses are designed to correct or compensate for a condition of advancing age known as "presbyopia." In a presbyopic eye, the ability to focus at near distances, such as the normal reading distance is diminished. The loss of focusing capability is due to hardening of the eye's natural crystalline lens material.
Generally, multifocal contact lenses (usually either bifocal, trifocal or aspheric) are concentric or segmented in configuration. In a conventional bifocal contact lens of the concentric type, a first, centrally located, circular correction zone constitutes either distant or near vision correction, while a second annular correction zone surrounding the first zone provides the corresponding near or distance vision correction, respectively. In a conventional bifocal contact lens of the segmented or translating type, the lens is divided into two somewhat D-shaped zones. Usually the upper area is for distant vision correction, whereas the lower area is for near vision correction. Such conventional segmented contact lenses require some sort of shifting of the lens relative to the eye to achieve acceptable visual acuity for both distant and near vision.
The generally accepted method of fitting contact lenses is based on taking so called K readings (which measure the center of the cornea) and fitting the center of the contact lens in a predetermined relationship to those readings.
In all conventional bifocal fitting techniques, the bifocal or multifocal contact lens is optimally designed to be particularly positioned on the cornea. However, it is very difficult in many cases, to position the lens to achieve the required fit.